Heart of stone
by Shae Elven Heart
Summary: There is a new member of Team Rocket. She is their "secret weapon," but what happens when conflicts occur and she runs in our favorite trio? R&R please!


Avarielle leaned against a tree and watched the three figures in front of her. Jessie, her older cousin, was arguing with James and Meowth about something stupid. She shifted her gaze to her shirt, which had a big "R," plastered on it. When she had turned eleven, her aunt had made her join Team Rocket alongside her cousin Jessie. During her training she had been soft at first, but soon she learned that she had to be tough to survive. After two years of being part of Team Rocket, the little girl that she once was, was completely forgotten now.or so she thought. She soon joined Jessie's group and they immediately accepted her. They called her their secret weapon, as she was quick, sneaky and had eyes like a hawk.  
  
"The boss told us to capture RARE Pokemon for him! A Bulbasaur isn't RARE!" Meowth said. A small rumbling noise was heard. Everyone looked at James.  
  
"What? I'm starving, and the word 'rare,' isn't helping much. It reminds me of steaks!" He said. Jessie gasped.  
  
"Don't say that word!" She whined. Avarielle made a frustrated sound and got up from her resting place at the base of the tree.  
  
"We were sent out to capture Pokemon, not talk about food!" Avarielle looked at each of her friends "Now, are we going to Vermilion city or what?"  
  
"Will there be food there?" All three of them said in unison. Avarielle gave another frustrated grunt and started down the road. The sooner they got there, the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After almost a whole day of travel, Avarielle brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her silver-blue eyes and looked up over the treetops. She saw the top of a big dome with a big Pokeball on the front. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Good. We're almost there!" Jessie said, breaking the weary trance that had settled among them. They said nothing until they had came to the edge of the forest and now stood before a sign that said:  
  
"WELCOME TO VERMILION CITY!"  
  
"Steaks-I mean-Rare Pokemon, here we come!" James said. Avarielle rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with food-obsessed weirdoes?" She muttered under her breath. A few moments later, they came to a marketplace. Pokemon and their trainers were shopping and looking around. Avarielle scanned the crowd, and her gaze fell upon a tiny Pokemon that seemed to be in an eggshell that was decorated with different designs. She poked James and Jessie.  
  
"Togepi at 6 o' clock." She said tilting her head towards the direction of the Pokemon. They turned their heads slowly. Ash, Misty and Brock were not standing too far away. Togepi was happily sitting in Misty's arms.  
  
"It's that twerp and his Pikachu!" Jessie said. Avarielle looked at the boy who Jessie had just referred to as a "twerp." He had a baseball cap over his messy dark hair and wore a blue vest over a black T-shirt. A Pikachu was riding on his backpack.  
  
"It's 6 o' clock?" James said looking at Meowth. His stomach gave a huge rumbling noise. Him and Meowth made a mad dash for the nearest restaurant before the girls could stop them. Avarielle and Jessie looked after them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Forget them," Avarielle said, her gaze back on Misty's Togepi, "We've got a Pokemon to catch and it's their fault that they decided to go eat at a time like this." Jessie nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avarielle and Jessie rounded a hot dog stand and came face to face with none other than Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Ash said. Jessie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's right, you little twerp! Now, allow us to introduce ourselves!" Jessie said. She nodded at Avarielle giving her a hint.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation." Avarielle said.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation." Jessie said.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"Avarielle!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Avarielle said.  
  
"That's right!" James and Meowth said, running up behind them.  
  
"Oh, you show up NOW." Avarielle said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me there's another one of you!" Misty said, glaring.  
  
"That's right. So you must be the trio that I've heard about." Avarielle looked around at them. Her gaze stopped on the dark-haired boy who was wearing a baseball cap. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason. The Pikachu that was on his back glared at her.  
  
"Cute rat." She said before tearing her gaze from the boy and turning to Jessie. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we . . . uh . . . James?" Jessie said.  
  
"WHAT?? I just got here!" James said. Avarielle made a frustrated noise and rested her forehead on her raised palm.  
  
"We come all this way . . . and you don't have a plan." Avarielle said. Meowth hopped up.  
  
"I do! I say we scratch 'em up!" He said.  
  
"And what will that do?" Avarielle said in an are-you-stupid tone.  
  
"DUH! It'll scratch 'em up!" James said. Avarielle blinked.  
  
"Okay, I am SURROUNDED by weirdoes." She said.  
  
"Avarielle?" Jessie asked in an overly sweet voice. "Have you forgotten who the older cousin is? ME!! So don't take that attitude on me or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Avarielle said, amused and curious to what her cousin would do.  
  
"Or else I'll ground you! I can do that!" Avarielle smirked.  
  
"Ground me from what?" She challenged.  
  
"I'LL JUST GROUND YOU, OKAY?!" Jessie said.  
  
"Is it just me or is Avarielle disobeying Jessie?" Ash whispered to his friends.  
  
"This could be interesting." Misty whispered back.  
  
"You're grounding me because you don't have a plan? This is crazy!" Avarielle said, starting to walk away.  
  
"WHERE are you going?" Jessie said.  
  
"Away from you! We haven't accomplished anything so far since I've joined you! The only thing we've done so far is go hungry!"  
  
"No joke." James said.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving. Bye." Avarielle turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
"Whoa. She's cute when she's mad." Brock said. Ash and Misty raised their eyebrows at him. The remaining Team Rocket was gaping after where Avarielle had vanished.  
  
"She LEFT us! She CAN'T leave us!" Jessie said.  
  
"She just did." Meowth said flatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. Review and tell me what you think please! I'd love to hear from you! 


End file.
